WIZARDING WARS
by swane
Summary: What if voldemort rose to power during world war 2?with him supporting Hitler is there any hope for the allied nations?Chapter 3 Whats W.I.S.,who's sage and where's the yeti?
1. Chapter 1

KRAKOW, POLAND 4 A

KRAKOW, POLAND 4 A.M 1939

The German Luftwaffe soared through the skies secure in their belief of invincibility. As The German bombers navigated through the dark skies with skill they rained down hundreds of bombs down on the city reducing schools, homes and hospitals to rubble. There were more than 200 German aircraft in the air raining death on the poles. The German pilots had nothing to fear with no flak cannons present and the polish air force engaged over the skies of Warsaw.

All of a sudden one of the German planes stopped in mid air as If an invisible fist were holding it in place. Then it exploded in a shower of sparks. One by one the planes stopped and exploded.

The next day the polish press called the destruction of the German bombers a miracle.

While in the wizarding world the daily prophet screamed out "British aurors destroy German aircraft." .Whether the wizarding world should get involved in a muggle war had been a hotly debated topic. Even though Hitler was being controlled by lord voldemort, many in the ministry felt that wizards had no business interfering in muggle wars when voldemorts forces were wrecking havoc all over Britain.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC

The minister for magic sat at the head of table in a dark gloomy room. The other ministers scurried to sit as close as possible to him. The prime minister was middle aged man balding man notorious for his short temper. His military background had been what had gotten him elected. A former auror he had received the order of Merlin first class. He had gained fame when he promised to vanquish voldemort within 5 years. His opponents had called an overconfident buffoon who would destroy Britain. None the less he had been elected simply because his opponent had revealed his plans to make peace with voldemort Britain had been horrified to hear this and so the prime minister had won in a landslide. There was tension in the air as the ministers looked at the minister expectantly as he began speaking

"I am pleased to hear that our aurors did a fine job destroying the German air force. But this is no time to be complacent with voldemort stepping up his attacks. Dawley how goes our mission to infiltrate voldemorts inner circle?

The short plump man known as dawley shifted in his seat.

"We have succeeded in getting one of our men into voldemort's outer circle and are currently monitoring an inner circle member to see if we can cast imperius on him. The problem is most of the inner members are remarkably talented wizards who can resist the curse. If our man is revealed we risk our entire operation. However our man has chanced upon a valuble piece of information. Voldemort plans to strike at Downing Street in an attempt to assassinate the British Prime Minister chamberlain"

The announcement was accompanied by a bauble of voices as the wizards argued over the best way to counter the threat. One of the ministers's a reed thin man looked around the table and spoke in high voice similar to that of a chipmunk

"What does it matter if chamberlain does get killed? If I understand muggle politics correctly the next in line to be prime minister is Winston Churchill who is a much more capable man than chamberlain."

A cacophony of voices greeted his statement.

"Are you off your rocker Patroclus?"

"We can't let the muggle prime minister get killed!"

"SILENCE EVERYONE" The prime minister shouted.

"Patroclus we will not allow the prime minister to be assassinated whether he is competent or not. Jimmy see to it that the security around the prime minister is upgraded to z class. I don't want the minister to travel anywhere without at least ten aurors with him. Now moving on what are the latest reports on voldemorts attacks Bentley?"

"Sir as far as we can tell voldemort has been responsible for the disappearances of over a thousand wizards so far. The explosion at the national museum of antiquities and eccentricities was caused by voldemorts minions. Voldemort has control over the German fuhrer. What is most worrying is that the German wizards are supporting voldemort. Voldemort is supporting the axis powers and has interfered in Germany's invasion of Poland. Voldemort set fire to Warsaw and only the ashes of the great city remain now. The attack at the polish parliament has left over a hundred dead. We must declare war on the Germans before they take Poland."

"If we declare war on the Germans then we risk angering Italy and Japan. Both are formidable opponents."

"Patroclus, who will support us in a war against the axis powers?"

"We know that France Poland Australia and Canada will support us. The U.S leans towards us but will not commit until they are attacked."

The prime minister sighed and stood up.

"It seems us we have no choice. Contact our allies and tell them we are declaring war on Germany."

HOGWARTS

Dumbledore gazed up from his crystal ball sighing. It seemed war is inevitable after all. Dumbledore had long ago bugged the ministry of magic so that nothing would

Happen in its corridors without his knowing. He got up to contact the order. Now that war had been declared the order would be very busy.

And so it began.

PART 2

Two men cloaked in black robes paced anxiously outside a derelict old house.

One was tall and had a long moustache while the other was plump and clean shaven.

They were waiting for there chief to come out from his talk with mooral, a local pub owner who had an ear for knowledge.

"Peter it's been quite a while. You think we should go in and check?" the tall man addressed the plump one.

"Give him some more time the old coot can handle himself pretty well."

Neither of them noticed a bird sitting on the rooftop. With a flash of light the bird changed into a woman wearing green robes. She took out her wand and muttered in a low tone. The two wizards standing below suddenly fell over. With a grin the female wizard leapt down and landed on her feet. She turned towards the door and gesture with her wand. The doors swung open to reveal a room with ten wizards holding there wands at ready. A wizard with a revolving eye stepped forward and grinned.

"Surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

ENCHANTMENTS AND SORCERORS

ENCHANTMENTS AND SORCERORS

Mad eye walked towards the green robed woman his wand pointed at her

"Easy there wouldn't want anybody to get hur--

The woman ducked and made a slashing motion with her right arm. A miniature tornado erupted in the doorway sucking mad eye moody and a couple of other wizards into it.

The woman transformed into an owl and made to get away. But the tornado had already been dispelled and the wizards were rushing out of the doorway casting curse at the white owl.

The owl nimbly dodged the green spears of light as she sped away towards the skies but the wizards whoever they were were not giving up. They followed her on broomsticks and were catching up to her when suddenly she transformed in mid air and made a circular motion with her wand. A sphere of fire enveloped three of her pursuers.

As she fell gracefully two other wizards hit her with stun spells. She managed to raise her arm one last time as the aurors closed in.

There was a bright flash of light in the sky as burning bodies and broken broomsticks fell to the floor. Mad eye moody who had cast a defensive spell just in time spat out blood. He could feel his ribs had been broken. he quickly healed himself as the other surviving auror came beside him.

"Stupid bitch wouldn't let us take her alive"

"At least voldemorts pet assassin is dead"

TRANSYLVANIA

There was a castle in Transylvania inhabited by count Dracula himself. That is until voldemort came along and dispossessed him of it. The locals still talked in whispers about the fight between the count and the dark one. All of Dracula's minions had surrounded the dark one in a farmer's field. Dracula had raised his sword high and proclaimed victory over the wizarding world's most feared enemy when voldemort raised his wand up and spoke

"INFERITUS"

The sky light up the color of fire and fireballs the size of school buses rained down on the plains. Over a hundred vampires perished in the flames. Only Dracula with half his face burned away stood standing. Then the dark lord is said to have roasted the Dracula alive, laughing as flesh and bone melted and flowed away.

The castle was ringed with magical defenses. There were spells which served the castle to be concealed from all magical devices. Any muggle approaching the castle would feel such fear that he would have to run away. quite a few had died of heart attacks when they ventured too close to the castle .if muggle or magician came within ten feet of the castle without permission they would be struck down by lightening bolts

Aside from these defenses the castle was surrounded by death eaters and trolls and other abominations.

Inside the castle a banquet was laid out for a lone person. The dark lord sat alone at the head of the table lost in his thoughts. the doors to the hall opened and a short man came scurrying in.

"Master Master I have news Hitler's army has reached Krakow"

The speaker was Igor formerly Dracula's servant who had pledged loyalty to voldemort. Igor was a misshapen being he looked like a cross between a dwarf and an old hag.

Voldemort did not take kindly to the intrusion. Igor found himself hanging by his knees

Voldemort had started to develop affection for Igor .Punishing the muttering nitwit was oddly satisfying.

"And what of Sylvia? I see that she has returned from her mission."

Igor quaked in his boots which was quite a funny sight since he was upside down. But it only served to fuel voldemorts irritation.

"Master I I well she she's been killed …."

Voldemort said nothing he only sat there and stared at Igor. Then he got up and walked towards Igor who gulped audibly. Voldemort raised his wand up and slowly muttered a spell. Lines of blood traced around the minions neck and face as he began screaming.

LONDON

Diagon alley was a bustling centre of commerce. Home to ollivander's wand shop and much more it was the favored shopping place for the masses. That is until the first of many bombs exploded in Diagon alley. The first bomb exploded right in front of ollivander's shop. With a bright explosion of flame the shop was reduced to ashes along with ollivander. One after the other the bombs exploded destroying shops and entire roads.

LANCASHIRE

The bustling city had no idea what hit it. The giants, trolls and death eater's attacked with such feriocity and violence that not a single inhabitant was left alive.

The muggle government covers up news of the massacre.

NOTTINGHAM

A sudden earthquake caused the derwent dam to be ruptured flooding Nottingham.

SUSSEX

Outbreak of bird flu in Sussex kills thirty.

YORKSHIRE

A train derails killing over a hundred passengers.

Similar incidents were happening all over the country .Britain was under siege from voldemort.

A/n: next time the British minister for magic decides it's time for payback. He sends in a team of special op forces to assassinate Hitler! Will they succeed? Find out next time.

.


	3. Chapter 3

THE W

THE W.I.S, THE SAGE AND THE YETI.

The W.I.S (wizarding intelligence society) was the equivalent of the muggle CIA. Situated in Yorkshire The society was responsible for black ops, foreign intelligence, thwarting foreign spies and much more. The society attracted the brightest brains from all over Britain.

To get in you had to have been born in Britain and have been an auror for at least ten years. Not to mention the written and practical exams you were forced to give. The written exam was one of the toughest in the world. Getting a D grade meant that you were either a genius or you had cheated. The practical exam consisted of three parts.

The first part consisted of an obstacle course which included trolls, vampires, aurors masquerading as death eaters and even a giant. If you managed to get through the obstacle course you were then taken to an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and stranded there. You had to survive for weeks without a wand. Most wannabe W.I.S agents would drop out at this stage. Going without their wand meant almost like going without their arms and legs. The final test was the toughest .You were then taken to a hill on top of which rested a roc's nest. You were supposed to steal the egg from the roc's nest without it noticing. As if that wasn't hard enough, the hill had more booby traps then a world war two minefield.

If you managed to pass all three test's you were put in a class of twenty who underwent rigorous training for five years before finally entering the society.

Getting into the W.I.S was no sneezing matter but the glamour attached to the job (due to a careful propaganda campaign by the W.I.S in 1927) was enough to draw hundreds of applicants to W.I.S like flies to honey.

Christopher Richards was the head of the W.I.S. A sixty year old white haired wizard known as Chris to his friends. He had been with the organization for over thirty five years. it was said that In his entrance exams he had managed to injure the giant so severely that the giant quit W.I.S. when Chris received word from the minister of magic that Hitler needed to be eliminated he had promptly pulled up the files of every assassin in the employ of the W.I.S. he pored over every one of them but in the end it was obvious there was only one man for the job

Agent "Sage". His real name had been lost long ago. He had been discovered by the director himself when in a barroom fight, Sage managed to put over thirty wizards in the hospital. The next day he had been offered a job by the W.I.S and the rest was history. The youngest operative in the history of W.I.S, he had successfully completed over thirty black ops successfully. The man was a legend in the halls of W.I.S.

The legend known as Sage stood at the top of a mountain in the Himalayas gazing ferociously at his foe. His current assignment had been to track down and kill the terror of the Himalayas "the yeti".

Ever since the remains of an ancient wizarding civilization had been discovered in the caves of the Himalayas the mountains had become a hugely popular tourist spot for wizards. The yeti as called by the wizarding press had mauled over a hundred wizards to death. It was rumored to be a gigantic creature which was unkillable. It was said to have been the result of a giant mating with a troll. The truth was a shade uglier. The yeti was an escaped test subject. The W.I.S had been conducting a series of experiments to create a super soldier who was resistant to magic.

There were successful but the test subject's tended to loose their minds after being made impervious to magic. So the test subjects (a few unfortunate muggle prisoners who had been sentenced to death by muggle law who had been later caught by the wizards) were destroyed and the scientists had packed up to go home. But one test subject had escaped and had been hiding in the mountains ever since. Sage had been the wizard assigned to destroy it. Sage had apparated into the mountains and had spent days looking for tracks of the reclusive animal. He had finally tracked it down to the top of the mountain.

Now he stood gazing on at his foe with hard cold eyes. He was well prepared for the fight which was about to follow. He had cast appropriate charms so that he wouldn't suffer from a lack of oxygen. He was wearing a cloak which was lighter than a feather but was tougher than a diamond. His wand was in his pocket as it would be next to useless against a creature impervious to magic. A sword was tucked away under his cloak which was laced with muggle made poison. In his hand he held a charmed shotgun. The shotgun was enchanted to fire continuously like an automatic weapon.

Sage was cloaked in white robes to blend in with the scenery. He had red hair and the pale skinned wizard had haunted blue eyes.

The yeti had pure white fur covering its entire body. It was around twelve feet tall. The yeti looked as if it had been on steroids (which it had) with muscles rippling outward from underneath its fur.

The yeti growled at Sage and beat its chest furiously. Sage was unimpressed and opened fire.

Sage unleashed a barrage of bullets which smashed into the yeti reducing the yeti's left arm to pulp. Little pocket sized craters were formed along the yeti's chest which bled profusely.

The yeti roared with pain and charged forward. Sage was out of bullets. Tossing his gun aside he too charged with a war cry raising his sword above his head. The two met with a clash of bone against metal. The yeti's wrists were slashed. Unhindered the yeti pulled backed its arm and smashed its fist into Sage's chest. Sage was thrown into the air. He flew in an arc and crashed into the side of mountain. Tumbling down he fell head over heels down. Thankfully his fall was broken by a car sized boulder.

As he lay there choking up blood, he saw the yeti rushing towards him. Sage quickly reached into his pocket and threw the pouch containing the Peruvian powder of darkness.

A dark fog engulfed the mountain side. Sounds of battle could be heard from within the fog. As minutes passed the fog slowly cleared up revealing Sage sporting a freshly broken arm. The yeti was beating up a boulder. Then it realized who it was punching stopped and quickly turned around. But it was too late Sage plunged his sword deep into the yeti's chest. The yeti faltered left out a weak cry and fell to the ground.

Sage sank to his knees and breathed a sigh of release. Just then the enchanted mirror he carried around as a means of communication with W.I.S. vibrated.

He took out the small mirror and Chris's head appeared in it.

"Agent Sage we have a new mission for you."


End file.
